Clarissa Morgenstern
by Chloefleming
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern was raised by her father, Valentine along with her brother, Jonothan. While in Pandemonium gathering information on where he is, she meets Alec and Isabelle Lightwood as well as Jace Herondale. Now she must work with the shadow hunters to save her brother and kill her father one and for all!
1. Pandemonium

**Clary POV**

Clarissa Morgenstern walked through the club Pandemonium with her best friend Simon, the day lighter and head of the New York Vampire Clan. She had fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. Simon had brown shaggy hair and brown eyes. He had helped her get away from her past!

Clary had lived in Idris with her father, Valentine Morgenstern and her brother, Jonothan Morgenstern until she had got away but at the cost of leaving her brother behind with the monster they have as a father. Her family was evil!

When her mother had been pregnant with Jonothan, Valentine had put demon blood in her food and the same when she was pregnant with Clary except with angel blood. They both were faster, better and stronger than most shadow hunters and Clary had an extra gift, she could create new runes.

"Earth to Clary!" Simon waved a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry Si, I got lost in thought, what's up?"

"Demon" he pointed to a boy dressed with blue, spikey hair. She peeled away the glamour and saw what he really was.

"Let's go!" she said in reply to Simon

She started to approach the demon when she saw a shadow hunter girl lead him into a storage closet. She had inky black hair and was beautiful. She then noticed Simon's mouth was hanging open so she pushed it closed and watched intently.

It was then she saw two more follow. They were two boys. One had black hair like the girl however the other was literally golden – hair, skin and eyes.

She looked up to Simon and put on her best smile.

"Simon" she said as sweetly as she could. "Would you mind-

"Using vamp speed and going in there to wait for you!" he cut in.

She sighed. He always knew what she was going to say.

"Please!" she wined and this got a sigh from him this time.

"Fine" he mumbled. "How could I say no to you?"

"Thank you" she said while quickly hugging him before pushing him in the direction of the door. He sighed before disappearing in a blur. She saw the blur of him enter the storage room and the confused looks on the shadow hunters faces.

She waited a few more minutes until the shadow hunters entered the room.

Go Time! She thought before following them.


	2. Clarissa is alive

**Jace POV**

As Alec and I entered the storage closet I felt like I was being watched. I shook of the feeling and got to work, tying up the demon who was cursing under his breath. He caught some words like 'here' and 'going to kill me' but the ones that caught his attention were 'Valentines daughter'

I was about to ask him what he was talking about when a vampire emerged from the shadows. He walked straight over to the demon and went right up to its face. I just stood there confused and it looked like my adoptive siblings were too.

I caught a glimpse of the vamps face and realised who it was. Simon Lewis, or rat face as I like to call him, the head of the New York Clan and the day lighter. A voice cut through his thoughts, Simon's voice.

"She's here" he spoke and those two words must have meant something because a look of absolute terror passed over the demons face.

He was about to ask about it when the door opened and shut. They all turned to see the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had fiery red hair and captivating emerald green eyes that he could get lost in. Her lips were full, pink and so very kissable. He started to say something but was cut off by the girl.

"I know I'm irresistible but you really don't have to stare" she told them all. It was at that point he noticed the runes but weirdly, he didn't recognised most of them, they weren't in the grey book.

She didn't give any of them chance to reply because she walked right up to the demon and held a knife to its throat. Even rat face stepped back from her, clearly not wanting to get caught in the crossfires.

"Where are they?!" she asked the demon in a scary calm voice.

The demon laughed in reply but it was shaky and filled with fear. The redhead smiled at this.

"Where are they?" she repeated in the same scary calm voice.

The demon laughed again but it was filled with more fear then before.

"Let's try something else" she said. "Who am I?"

At this he listened intently for the answer. He didn't know why but he felt like he needed to know who this girl is. He felt something pulling him towards her yet he couldn't move. Couldn't speak.

"Clarissa!" it hissed at her. "Valentine's Daughter!"

That last part came as a shock. It was thought that his children died along with him but apparently not because here she was in front of his very eyes.

"Has he been looking for me?" Clarissa then demanded. 'Who?' he thought to himself.

"Of course, he needs your abilities, angel girl" he snickered at that last part.

"Where is he?" she asked, anger leaking into her voice.

At this the demon laughed again and said "I'll never tell"

And as he finished that sentenced the girl brought her blade across, slitting his throat. I stared in astonishment. She killed it! I had thought she needed information from it but she just slit it's throat.

"Who are you?" a voice spoke. He knew that voice, it was Isabelle's.

"I think the demon already told you that!" her voice was icy and cold but devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

"So, you're a Morgenstern?" that was Alec.

"Sadly, but I'm not like my father, I work with the clave in fact I need to go to the institute, Maryse said she would call her eldest son" she replied and started walking away.

"Wait" he called. She stopped and turned around.

"I'm her eldest son" Alec replied shyly.

"It's true" Simon spoke softly to her. "I kinda know them" he added.

"Whatever , I'll stop by the institute tomorrow" and with that she and the daylighter left.


End file.
